


Life of Dean Winchester

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Dean is sixteen, Gen, Sam is fourteen, Supernatural - Freeform, Waterpark, friendship!, i want to write more of this but that might not happen, john winchester is abusive (but not in the first couple chapters so), sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Days of Dean Winchester's life as a sixteen year old starting off with a trip to a waterpark





	Life of Dean Winchester

July 18th, 1995

Dean knew it was a bad idea. In fact, a lot of things he does are bad ideas. But this one isn't entirely his fault, sure, he had a hand in it but technically it's not his original idea. These are all facts that make Dean feel better but the truth of the matter is that if Dad knew what he was doing he'd be the one to take the blame for it. Not Sammy. 

"Stop being so stiff and loosen up a little bit! Dad's not here and he's not going to know, besides, if you keep that up all my friends are going to be scared of you and run away."

"Good," Dean huffed. He didn't understand why he had to bring Sam and two of his friends to a stupid waterpark. Apparently, Sam had already invited David and Charlotte and it was too late to go back now. Usually Dean would notice the feminine name and tease Sam about having a girlfriend and ask if she was hot or had and older sister. But today he was just not in the mood. He understands Sam's eagerness to get out of the motel, it's summer and no fourteen year old kid wants to be locked in a room that smells like sex and cigarettes. And he understands how the waterpark that was just a couple streets down would be tempting. What he doesn't understand is why they had to go.

Waterparks cost money. A helluva lot of it, too. Doesn't Sam know that they don't just have extra money laying around? He should, because that's the first thing Dean said when Sam asked Dean to let him go. Sometimes Dean wishes he had the skill to say no to Sam like their dad had. But he knows he wouldn't take it if some fairy or whatever offered it to him, he theorizes that the ability to say no to Sam comes with less emotional connection to him. No one with even a slightly warm heart could say no to Sam's stupid ass puppy dog eyes. Except for Dad.

"Are these friends of yours meeting us there or are we going to pick them up?" Dean asked. He was hoping they were meeting them there, the waterpark was close enough that he and Sam could walk but if they were picking David and Charlotte up then Sam would without a doubt make Dean drive the four of them. Dean loves Baby, with all of his heart, but he can't just waste the gas on a trip that's walkable. 

"They're meeting us there, their older sister is driving them, she's sixteen too, I thought you might be happy about that," Sam gave Dean a sly smirk. Knowing all to well of Dean's normal tendencies towards women his age, or a bit older on a rare occasion.

"Wouldn't it be weird if I hung out with your friends' older sister. Usually, you'd threaten to destroy Baby if I pulled a stunt like that." Before Delaware, they were in Georgia and in Georgia on of Sam's temporary friends had a hot older sister who was immediately deemed restricted territory to Dean if he ever wanted to drive Baby again. Dean wouldn't dare risk Baby but oh how he wished Sam picked a different friend.

"It would be weird but I really want to go to this waterpark so I have to make compromises." Sam shrugged, it was moments like these when Dean would think about how smart Sammy is. He could do anything he wanted, at least, if he got a couple of his emotions in check. But Dean's blaming the anger and frustration of puberty and teenage hormones so by the time he's going to college or getting a job he'll be okay.

"Whatever, man. I'm taking you aren't I? And just to sweeten the deal for you, I'll even keep my hands off the older sister. But you owe me big time, you're using up all my life savings on this trip."

"No I'm not! We have tons of money, or at least we did before you went out and spent it all." Sam accused. One day Dean really needs to teach Sam how expensive groceries are.

"Would you rather starve?"

"Food's not that expensive!"

Dean decided not to reply, unless you count an eyeroll as a reply. "Whatever, man." He said more forcefully than usual, "we're here."

Dean went and bought his and Sam's wristbands while said little brother talked with his friends and their older sister. She was pretty, but unlike what Sam seems to think, Dean can in fact keep his hands to himself. He's hand plenty of female friends that he hasn't even kissed, it's not that hard, it just doesn't generally fit with the image Sam sees so he tends to ignore it and Dean doesn't talk about it much. There isn't anything to say anyway.

"Here, put this on," Dean handed the paper wristband over to Sam and he strapped his own to his wrist.

"Hey, you must be Dean?" The older sister asked with a polite smile. Aw, fuck. Why hadn't he asked Sam for her name?

"Yeah, you're the older sister, right?" Dean gave one of his famous grins hoping that the fact that he didn't know her name would be lost in his bad humor.

"Julie." Fortunately she was still smiling, that's always a good sign.

"We're leaving you, loser," Dean suddenly hear a voice, he turned around to see Sam walking farther into the waterpark with David and Charlotte leaving Dean and Julie behind.

"Meet me here at six!" Dean yelled after him. 

"Okay, Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Wow, I can tell you really love your brother," Julie laughed.

"We have four hours, anything you'd like to do to spend the time?" Dean asked, ignoring the earlier remark but finding himself wishing he hadn't at the surprised look on Julie's face. "That sounded suggestive, didn't it? That wasn't what I meant."

"No worries," Julie laughed, "Want to go into the lazy river? that way I can get used to the water before we go on any crazy rides."

Dean felt hesitant to agree, he didn't like that Sam would be without him but he knew that he didn't need to follow Sam around anymore. Sam's fourteen now, he can walk around a waterpark with friends by himself. He doesn't need Dean to follow him everywhere he goes but Dean still feels the need to. "Yeah, sure."

They grabbed their floats and set off for the lazy river. Julie was the one to start the conversation, they talked about their siblings, school, what they've done this summer, by the time they got back to the beginning of the river, Dean actually felt that Julie was a friend. It was a strange feeling, Dean doesn't usually make friends. He usually keeps to himself besides girlfriends which don't last long anyway. It felt nice, he could understand why Sam makes friends everywhere he goes but it doesn't change the fact that Dean and Sam will be gone soon. And Dean will never see Julie again. 

"Do you want to try out those rides?" Dean suggested, it's been a long time since Dean's had honest to God fun, he's going to embrace it for as long as he can.

"Of course," Julie smiled. They went up and down the slides over and over again, laughing and talking as they went. Dean was actually sad when six rolled around. He knew he had to go home with Sam. Being out and spending this much money was already against Dad's rules, but being outside with Sam past dark was especially against the rules. He'd get yelled at for being here if Dad knew but he would get beaten for being out past dark. He needed to go home.

Julie seemed sad to see him go too, she walked with Dean back to where he was meant to meet Sam. Sam, of course, wasn't there.

"That bitch," Dean mumbled as they stood there waiting, fortuantely for them, Sam and his friends are dumbasses and tried to walk past them. "Sammy! It's six if you had trouble reading the clock!"

"Can we stay one more hour?" Sam wined, fourteen my ass.

"No." Dean didn't bother to explain why, Sam knows why, Julie doesn't need to know why.

"Fine." Sam grunted, and he busied himself with taking his time with saying goodbye to his friends. Dean took this time to do the same with Julie.

"Here, this is my number, maybe we can hang out sometime? I'm sure David and Charlotte will want to see Sam again anyway." Julie grinned. 

"Sure, I'll text you. Sam! Come on, let's go!"

Sam waited until they got out of earshot before speaking, "Did you actually get her number?"

"I did Sammy-boy, don't worry though, we're just friends." Dean said, he's said that line before, but he meant it this time.

"Sure, Dean."

"Shut your face."


End file.
